Valentine's Day
by MaddestFilmLitMaid3n
Summary: A one shot inspired by the day of love.


"Happy Valentine's Day!" She greeted the flat in a sing song voice. She grinned at the two men inside, situated on opposite sides of the apartment.

John looked up from his copy of The Guardian and smiled at the blond woman. "Happy Valentines's Day, Caroline." He nodded his head to her clothing. "I see you went all out."

She glanced at her red and white heart speckled sundress, "Well, it is a world wide holiday."

She turned to look at the dark haired figure typing speedily on his laptop.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sherlock." She tried again, putting stress on his name.

His clear eyes didn't waver from the screen, but he replied distractedly. "Hello, Miss Forbes."

Caroline sighed, rolling her eyes at his typical response. "I have an idea." She told John as she sat herself across from him on the loveseat. "Since it's Valentine's Day and we're all single, how about we see a movie together? I know you two wouldn't be interested in a romance so I found a new psychological thriller that comes out today."

"Boring." Sherlock interjected loudly before John could respond. The doctor winced, readying for the argument that was about to occur.

"Excuse me?" Her voice raised an octave as she turned in her chair to look at the curly haired offender.

"Films are entirely boring. The plots are consistently and painfully obvious. Not to mention there is nothing appealing in sitting on a chair used by everyone in London. "

"The point of going, Holmes," She switched to his last name, a habit of hers when she was annoyed with the consulting detective. "Is to be with friends."

"Vampires don't have to worry about bonding with acquantices. That's a human habit." He told her in a matter-of-fact tone.

John saw the blond's eyes widen in surprise. _Oh, Sherlock. Did you have to go there?_

Caroline stayed silent for a moment, not sure how to react. All she knew is that if she stayed any longer in the room with him she would throw him across the flat. She shot up from her seat and moved to the door.

"The movie is at the theater on the West Side. It's at eight. I'll see you there, **John." **She enunciated his name shortly and slammed the door shut.

Sherlock looked up from his laptop at the sound. "What was that about?'

X

He maneuvered through the crowd, wrapping his coat around him. How was he supposed to know that calling her a vampire would be offensive? It's what she is. It's not as if he were lying.

_"She was trying to make the holiday enjoyable for all of us, Sherlock." John had explained. "You rejected her plans then told her she shouldn't be following human traditions. You should know by now that's a sensitive subject."_

Sensitive subject? It didn't make sense, which frustrated Sherlock immensely. This little vampire didn't follow the rules of logic at all. As a result, here he was in front of some odd theater, trying to quell her anger.

He found her standing in line for tickets, glancing about now and then for John. As he made his way over, her eyes caught the sight of him._ Oh, great. _She crossed her arms over her chest as he stood next to her.

"Hello, Caroline. Fancy meeting you here."

Her eyebrows raised at him."What are you doing here?" She asked him, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"I am here to see a movie." He answered smoothly, taking a step forward in line.

She mimicked his movement, still suspicious. "I thought you said movies were boring."

"This particular one has received many positive reviews so I decided to try it out."

"That's out of character." She scanned the area, "Is John coming?"

"No, he can't. He has prior engagements." John had said it would better if the two were alone, something about it helping get rid of her annoyance. Sherlock didn't completely understand it, but John insisted that it would help.

"Oh," She responded. The two remained quiet until after purchasing the tickets.

"Shall we?" He held the door to the cinema open.

Caroline hesitated, vacillating still whether she wanted to sit with Sherlock Holmes during a movie. _This is a once in a life time opportunity _a part of of her whispered. _True. _"We shall."


End file.
